Winner Takes
by happyaddict
Summary: OshitarixMukahi, with a bit of MukahixJirou. What do you think is a kind of motivation to work harder?


Title: Winner Takes  
Author: HappyAddict   
Genre: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: OshitarixMukahi, MukahixJirou  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning(s): PWP, pr0n.  
Disclaimer: All belong to Takeshi Konomi.  
Word Count: 2,254  
A/N: This has got to be the most PWP thing I have ever written. It's my very first PoT fic, and I'm proud of that fact. But I'm kind of unhappy with it at the same time because I feel that the characters are TOO PWP, if you get what I mean XD… This fic was originally written for the eroticpot LJ Pairing of the Week contest. Hope you'll all like it!

-----

Winner Takes

-----

"Game and match: Akutagawa. 6-3."

"Aww! If I had only scored one more game!" Jirou swung his arms up and down excitedly in disappointment.

Gakuto scoffed, tennis racket tapping against the shoulder of his sweat-soaked shirt, "Heh, you'll just have to try harder."

In the audience, Shishido blinked, "Didn't Jirou just win?"

"Yes," Ootori answered, "but I think it has to do with Atobe-san's new training methods."

Shishido crossed his arms over his chest, "And isn't Jirou being excited for no reason?"

Ootori smiled in his usual manner, "Shishido-san, you're being mean..."

"C'mon Jirou, let's hit the showers," the redhead nodded towards the changing room, "Atobe gave us permission to leave early."

"Yay!" The energetically bi-polar tennis player followed.

-----

After watching Shishido grill the freshmen for about ten more minutes on what hopeless cases they were because one of them dropped the racket on their billionth practice swing, Oshitari excused himself to leave. Atobe did not exactly approve of it, but since the next tournament was so far off, most of the regulars got to take it easy, even take off earlier at times. This was what Oshitari took advantage of now, since two of the other regulars have left already.

Just as he put his hand on the knob to their club room, Oshitari froze. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling that it may be unwise to go in. But as rare as he would skip out on the team early, he ignored his gut feeling. He twisted the cold bulb of metal and pushed the door open.

Ah.

But Oshitari was not surprised.

He even smirked and headed to his locker. Which was right across from... them.

Gakuto had pulled Jirou's shirt off into a bunch, effectively binding the latter's wrists together and trapping them between his head and a wall of lockers. Jirou didn't notice or rather, didn't care about a new presence in the room, as he had his eyes shut tight and teeth clenched in an inward hiss of pleasure. His pale chest was naked, save a nipple being enclosed by Gakuto's teasing lips. The redhead let his fingers run torturously lightly on the unattended one, while his other hand disappeared into Jirou's striped boxers.

Dark grey eyes rose to meet dark violet ones as the owner of the latter stepped into the vicinity. Eye contact continued as Gakuto licked sensuously across a dusky nipple - his amusement was evident to Oshitari. Both of them ignored Jirou's whimper as the motions under the thin fabric of his underwear quickened.

Gakuto watched Oshitari approach and Oshitari watched Gakuto torture Jirou. Eye contact broke smoothly as one turned toward his locker and the other turned to travel lower on the third's abdomen.

Inwardly, Oshitari was extremely curious as to what led to this situation. But he didn't have to wonder for long. As with all doubles partners, they appear to be telepathic as Gakuto decided to answer his unasked questions.

There was a snap of clothed elastic against skin and a moan. Wet stroking sounds, erratic breaths, and a disappointed whimper was heard. "You know I won't use my mouth unless you beat me with a score of 6-2 or better."

Oshitari pulled his shirt off, and turned to watch Gakuto work, nimble fingers stroking Jirou's dribbling member, tongue licking anywhere but.

"And if the score was 6-0?"

Jirou came with a loud gasp, thrusting fully and spilling into Gakuto's hand.

"Win and find out."

-----

It has been days, but the two hasn't had the opportunity to play each other. Atobe either had them as partners or playing anyone else. His reasoning was, the pair knew their counterpart's strengths and weaknesses too well already, that the probability of Oshitari winning at this point was too great, and that he should wait till Gakuto has gotten stronger first.

Oshitari listened to his captain speak, and just as the devil walked by, he decided to agree, "Yes, you're absolutely right. Gakuto is too weak at this point."

"What?" The aforementioned redhead shrieked, "Courts! Now!"

Atobe covered his eyes with a hand, embarrassed for him.

-----

The match started out heated and strong on both sides, so neither could score. Beads of sweat ran down their necks and soaked their shirts. It looked to be a never-ending rally on the first game and the younger team members watched on with awe.

Oshitari was impressed - Gakuto did get better, and not just with his volleys. But if this had to be a battle of stamina, it was a sure-win for Oshitari. However, the shorter of the two persisted, not slowing down at all, willpower overcoming his exhaustion. He would be able to continue for a long while unless his concentration was broken somehow.

So he gave Gakuto a point.

"15-0!"

Gakuto eyed him warily.

"30-0!"

Oshitari caught Gakuto's angry glare and returned a small smirk.

"Play me seriously or not at all!"

"What would happen if you won against me 6-0?"

"40-0!"

"Damn it, Yuushi!"

The mission to break Gakuto's concentration - successful. A flustered and tired Gakuto had no chance against an all rounder and to the disappointment of those cheering for the underdog, Oshitari won, 6-0.

"That was fucking dirty, Yuushi," Gakuto hissed as they walked off the court. His dark eyes screamed murder if Oshitari dared to make that obvious comeback, the one of him being dirtier. Oshitari shrugged.

They passed by Atobe, who said, "Gakuto, I told you, that was to make Jirou exercise more - using it with Oshitari would work against your favor," then he added, "in tennis anyway."

-----

Gakuto was still blushing when he shoved Oshitari into the locker room. He couldn't believe Atobe said that; their captain knew much more than he should have been allowed. Catching himself on the lockers, Oshitari tried his best not to laugh at Gakuto's embarrassment.

"Shut up, bastard!" Surprisingly strong for his size, Gakuto pushed Oshitari into the cool metal and buried his fingers in the latter's dark blue locks, pulling downward, forcing their eyes to meet once more. "You wanna fuck me or not?"

Seeing the seriousness of the anger in Gakuto's eyes, Oshitari didn't find the situation quite as funny anymore. The mirth dissipated from his expression and he felt the grip on his hair loosen. He lifted a hand to Gakuto's temple, rubbing it lightly with his thumb and caressing the soft red hair above. Then he placed a light kiss on the skin where he touched.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I was a jerk."

Oshitari continued his light kisses along Gakuto's delicate jaw when he felt no objection. He hovered a moment over the pink lips and it was Gakuto that moved to close the gap. The kiss was gentle, sweet, soft - all the things the two had forgotten that could exist between people. Gakuto's hands slipped lower just above Oshitari's neck, tugging gently on the ends of the deep blue hair.

The moment was short-lived, however, when Gakuto made a face at their sweaty clothes, "Shower."

So he said, but he didn't want to move, "I'm tired, and it's your fault."

Oshitari rolled his eyes and stepped away from the lockers (but first putting his glasses away in a safe place), with Gakuto still latched onto him and said, "Jump."

And despite prior claims of exhaustion, the acrobat did as commanded, with much enthusiasm, wrapping his legs around his partner's waist. With his strong arms on Gakuto's butt for support, Oshitari did his best on making his way to the showers without falling over. Instead of staying still though, Gakuto felt that he was in a good position to play. Arms tight around Oshitari's neck, he found himself being able to see the taller boy's ear, so he bit it.

Oshitari stumbled, "Gakuto, what..."

Gakuto enjoyed this rare discomposure of his normally stoic teammate immensely. He was sure Oshitari could feel his evil grin. He nibbled on the earlobe lightly, licking after each small bite, almost giggling with glee as he watched Oshitari's cheeks grow pink. Who knew his ears were so sensitive?

"Come on," Gakuto urged playfully, wriggling in Oshitari's arms, "Why'd you stop walking? Showe-eek!"

Oshitari laid a sharp smack on his infuriating partner's left butt cheek. Gakuto's not the only one with good tactical angles right now. And to his surprise, spanking seemed to have worked.

Or not. Soon enough, Gakuto started the ear thing again, biting harder this time, forcing him to lean against another row of lockers (they've only made it as far as the opposite facing lockers). So Oshitari slapped his butt harder, despite knowing that it won't work anyway. It was either that or dropping the boy, and nobody would've been happy afterwards.

"Hit me harder," Gakuto's voice sounded a bit breathy.

Oshitari should've known. So he slapped the same place again, harder.

Gakuto cried out in response to the strike, and tightened his legs around Oshitari, thrusting forward and panting against his overly sensitized ear. Oshitari felt Gakuto's growing hardness press against his stomach and his own legs felt weak. He slid to the floor with Gakuto straddling him, shower long forgotten.

Gakuto was a panting, flushing mess from being so turned on, and seeing Oshitari look at him with such a hungry expression pushed him over the edge of coherent thought. He reached down and pulled Oshitari's shirt off, drinking in the sight of perfectly toned muscles.

Without warning, Gakuto shoved his hands onto either sides of the dark mass of hair and attacked Oshitari's erratically breathing lips with his own, kiss nothing like before, this time only with ravenous hunger. Oshitari threaded a hand into Gakuto's usually neat red locks to pull him closer, if that was possible, and deepened the kiss further, his other hand trailed to slip into Gakuto's white shorts.

His warm hand found Gakuto's cock, hard and dripping with excitement. He gripped the base lightly and pulled to the tip, spreading the precum with his thumb. Gakuto groaned into Oshitari's mouth and his hips involuntarily jerked for more. Then he pulled away entirely, gasping for breath, "No... You too..."

Oshitari did not have the will to protest as he watched Gakuto kick of his shoes and take off his shorts and boxers entirely. Gakuto then pushed Oshitari's legs open and pulled his own obtrusive white shorts down. Oshitari groaned loudly as Gakuto licked up in one long stroke. His fingers found Gakuto's hair again as the latter worked his way up his shaft, licking and sucking and finally taking the tip into his mouth. Gakuto bobbed his head up and down, building a slow rhythm, taking in whatever he could. Oshitari did his best not to thrust up but he felt so close, he needed to move, he needed...

He almost whimpered when Gakuto released him, but stilled himself as he watched the redhead squat right over him with a sexy grin, "You can come inside of me."

Gakuto pushed Oshitari's tip in, grimacing a little at the initial pain, but he managed to relax himself after a few tries. Oshitari watched himself disappear slowly into Gakuto, surprised at himself for not coming right away from the tight, tight heat that now surrounded him. With his hands on Oshitari's stomach for support, he pulled up a little and pushed down a little bit more. He continued experimentally a couple times and cried out as Oshitari's cock hit his prostate.

Oshitari looked up at him with concern, "Gakuto..."

Panting, Gakuto shook his head and pushed onto that spot again, this time moaning for Oshitari to keep aiming for it. The two struggled with an awkward rhythm of groans and gasps until they synchronized. Gakuto rode into each of Oshitari's thrusts, and this pace increased rapidly. Oshitari found Gakuto's dribbling member once again and stroked it to their rhythm, sending Gakuto into climax first.

"Ahh!" Gakuto could not form proper words as his world went white, "Yuu- Yuushi!"

Oshitari felt Gakuto clench as he came, also sending him over the edge. He thrust up hard, feeling his hot seed spurt into Gakuto's tightness and feeling a similar warm substance spill onto his hand.

Gakuto collapsed on top of Oshitari, spent. He moaned loudly when Oshitari slipped himself out. They lay there panting and coming down from their high. Oshitari pushed himself to sit up more comfortably, wincing at his flesh touching the cold steel of the lockers.

"Showeerrr..." Gakuto mumbled into his neck. This time Oshitari agreed full heartedly.

-----

Omake

-----

"Kabaji-senpai!" All the underclassmen collectively begged, "Let us change so we can go home!"

The boulder of a tennis player didn't even blink, staring straight ahead. He really did feel bad about this, since it was thirty minutes after the club was dismissed. But Atobe said, Oshitari and Mukahi had to come out before the other members were allowed in. And Atobe's words were law, of course.

One of the freshmen tried to appeal to Jirou, who was also standing guard (sitting and sleeping) next to Kabaji, "Akutagawa-senpai? Senpai... Senpai!"

"Uh?" Jirou blinked sleepily at the towering, 4 feet tall person.

"Can you let us in to the club room?" The young one asked hopefully.

"They still in there?" Jirou looked up at Kabaji.

"Usu."

Jirou smiled happily, "Sorry, kids."

Far away in Atobe's castle, "Ah, perhaps it would have been wise to have more than one room for the club. Maybe tomorrow."


End file.
